ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons_Statistics|Weapon Statistics Weapons All primary weapons in Ghost Recon Online have 3 variants. The differences in these variants are to fit the play-style of each player. The different variants have certain customizations locked to further cement their role and play-style. Not all of the mentioned variants apply to every weapon. There are a few weapons whose variants do not follow the usual naming or are completely different weapons all together. (e.g. VSS, MG36, M249, SVD, MP-5, L86, OC-14) Weapons in Ghost Recon Online also exhibit a crit system threw consistent leveling up of the weapon. This is accomplished by getting kills with that particular weapon. The max level for any weapon is 10. All weapons use iron sights Assault Rifles : Assault Rifles are the primary weapon of choice for the Assault class. The variants that assault rifles may come in are Base, C, SD, or SV. Read More *Base = Most customizable and has average stats all around. *C = Locked Foregrip, Higher Rate of Fire, Higher Handling, Lower Damage, Higher Recoil *SD = Locked Suppressor, Average Recoil, Average Handling, No Foregrip/Bipod, Lower Damage *SV = Locked Bipod, Lower Rate of Fire, Lower Handling, Higher Accuracy, Higher Damage Light Machine Guns : Light Machine Guns are the primary weapon of choice for the Specialist class. The variants that light machine guns may come in are Base, C, SP, or SV. Read More *Base = Most customizable and has average stats all around. *C = Locked Foregrip, Higher Rate of Fire, Highest Handling, Lower Damage, Higher Recoil *SP = Highest Rate of Fire, Average Recoil, Average Handling, No Foregrip/Bipod, Average Damage *SV = Locked Bipod, Lower Rate of Fire, Lower Handling, Higher Accuracy, Higher Damage Shotguns : Shotguns are an alternate primary weapon for both the Assault and Specialst classes. The variants that shotguns may come in are Base, C, SP, or SD. Read More *Base = Most customizable and has average stats all around. *C = Locked Foregrip, Higher Rate of Fire, Highest Handling, Lower Damage, Higher Recoil *SD = Locked Suppressor, Low Recoil, Average Handling, Lower Damage *SP = Higher Rate of Fire, Average Recoil, Average Handling, No Foregrip/Bipod, Average Damage Sniper Rifles : Sniper Rifles are the primary weapon of choice for medium to long-range engagements when playing the Recon class. The variants that sniper rifles may come in are Base, C, SD, or SV. Read More *Base = Most customizable and has average stats all around. *C = Locked Foregrip, Higher Rate of Fire, Highest Handling, Lower Damage, Higher Recoil *SV = Locked Bipod, Low Recoil, Low Handling, Highest Damage *SP = Higher Rate of Fire, Average Recoil, Average Handling, No Foregrip/Bipod, Average Damage Sub-machine Guns : Sub-machine Guns are the primary weapon of choice for close-range engagements when playing the Recon class. The variants that sub-machine guns may come in are Base, C, or SD. Read More *Base = Most customizable and has average stats all around. *C = Locked Foregrip, Higher Rate of Fire, Highest Handling, Lower Damage, Higher Recoil *SD = Locked Suppressor, Low Recoil, Average Handling, Lower Damage Pistols Pistols are the secondary weapon for all classes in the game. Pistols are back-up weapons that feature no modifiable slot locations. As you rank up, you receive access to a variety of pistols with different features, including higher damage output and faster fire rate, or larger magazine sizes. Switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading your primary weapon. All classes have access to the same pistols at the same level. #Level 1: P-250 #Level 4: USP-45 #Level 9: TR-1 #Level 14: P-45 #Level 19: FiveSeven #Level 24: RedHawk #Level 29: PX-4 } |groupstyle = background: #022E40; text-align: center; width: 30%; |titlestyle = background: #022E40; |name = Weapons |list1 = M27 • ASVal • VSS • MK16 • SAR21 • ACR • AR21 • F2000 |list2 = Mk35 • M96 • M249 • MK46 • L86A21 • MG4 • MG36 • 6P41 |list3 = M24 • SRS • SR1 • SR-25 • MSR • M200 • SVD |list4 = M500 • Pentagun • PM5 • M1012 • NS2000 • Model10a • KPS12 |list5 = MP5 • OC14 • PP2000 • MP7 • PP19 • MP9 • P90 |list6 = P250 • USP 45 • TR-1 • FiveSeveN • P45 • Redhawk • PX4 |group1 = Assault Rifles |group2 = Light Machine Guns |group3 = Sniper Rifles |group4 = Shotguns |group5 = Sub Machine Guns |group6 = Pistols|style = background: transparent; width: 100%; |liststyle = text-align:center; background: transparent; |oddstyle = text-align:center; |evenstyle = text-align:center;|navbar = plain}} Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Weapons